Much Ado About Babysitting
by Madame Puddifoot
Summary: Ron and Hermione take a much needed vacation and leave Harry and Ginny with their 1 year old child named Clara. Sure enough chaos ensues just as a romance unfolds. r&r please!
1. Prelude

A/N:  Hey everyone, I'm finally back!!!!  Sry about being away for so long. Anywho, I went over the fanfic and I really saw some serious problems with it.  So this is the edit6ed version. I'll try to get the other chapters up soon, but I'm going away for a week or  so.  Anywho enjoy!

Great thanks to my beta reader Amalia Lupin!!!  Go read her fanfics!!  Their really good!

**__**

**_Much _****_Ado_****_ About Babysitting_**

"So let me get this straight, you guys want me to baby-sit while you go on vacation?"

            "Isn't that what I just said!?!" Hermione exclaimed 

            "Yeah, but I really don't know the first thing about babies!" Harry replied

            "Which is why Ginny's going to help you." Ron interrupted. 

            "Ginny?"

            "Yeah she's great with kids"

"And since she already has a flatmate, it would make more sense for her to stay with you while we're gone." Hermione supplied.

            "It's nice to know that you guys planned all of this without my consent" Harry said disgruntled.

            "Our Pleasure" was Ron's smug reply. 

            "But my flat's such a mess!!  There's no way I can have a baby and someone else sleep over."

            "That's taken care of, Hermione cleaned it."

            "Bloody hell!"  Harry spluttered  "How'd you get in?"

            "My spare key" said Ron.

            "That's an emergency key!!  Do you understand the word emergency!!!"

            "Oh stop having a hissy fit Harry!  It's not as if I saw your snitch boxers!!"  she said as she broke off into giggles.  

            "Snitch boxers?"  Ron said incredulously

            "That's not the point!" Harry responded hastily. "The point is that you're both determined to make my life a living hell?"

            "Damn straight!" Ron replied.

            "So it's settled then!" said Hermione

            "I like how this whole free will thing works" Harry grumbled

            "Great, we're leaving next week and we'll only be gone for 3 days, you can handle that."

**A Week Later**

            "Ginny you can put your stuff in the guest room" Ron called out from the kitchen as Harry helped her carry some of her things into the spare guest room.  

            "Isn't this my flat?" Harry asked himself as Ginny grinned in amusement.

            "Harry be a gentlemen and help her carry her stuff" Ron called back. 

            "That's what I'm doing you arse, you should be the one helping seeing as she is your sister!" he replied. 

            "Language Harry! Now don't forget to feed Clara three times a day and change her diaper.  You can usually tell when it needs to be changed."  Hermione instructed.

            "Yeah, when the room starts to smell like poo" Ron mumbled, which caused Hermione to poke him in the ribs. 

            "She needs to be burped after being fed, don't forget to bathe her and she needs to be taken for a walk at least once a day."

            "A walk?  I could've sworn she was Clara the baby not Toto the terrier" Harry grumbled.  

            "Don't ask" Ginny mumbled back to Harry as he looked at the pair incredulously "The last time Hermione tried to explain I began to feel nauseated."

Before Harry could reply Hermione interrupted, "Seeing as you two haven't heard a thing I just said I already took the liberties of writing down all the things that you need to know."

            "Bloody hell Hermione!  That's three rolls of parchment!  Are you planning to write a book?"  Ron exclaimed as he examined the contents in Hermione's bag.  

            "Oh shut up." Hermione replied dismissively.  

            After a few tearful good byes, on Hermione's part at least, Ron and Hermione left and Harry and Ginny were left alone with a one year old baby.  

A/N: I know that wasn't exactly the best first chapter but it's a start.  If you have any ideas to make it better please tell me.  Also if you have any situations you would like me to put them in, don't hesitate.  So you see that little button right down there.  Click it and review!!!!!

                                                                                                            ~*lilygurl88*~


	2. Day 1

A/N:  Sorry for taking so long to post this up, I'm just so busy with school and all that.  Anyhow thanks everyone for all the reviews that you've given me!!!! I'm so happy that I actually got any, usually reviews for me are nonexistent.  

Disclaimer:  Honestly!! I thought I told you already! Harry Potter does not belong to me.  Never did, never will (as much as I may wish).  However the song belongs to me. Crappy as it may be, it belongs to me (hey! That actually rhymes!)

_This chapter is dedicated to Sarah Q. who's on exchange in __France__.  Good Luck!!!_

**_Day 1_**

            "Why is it crying?!?" Harry exclaimed while covering his ears at the wails of baby Clara. 

            "She's hungry." Ginny replied. 

            "Make her stop"  Harry said while prodding her with his wand.

            "You're not helping by prodding her Hurry!" Ginny said exasperatedly.

            "Ginny, you have to do something!" 

            "Calm down already you sound like Ron.  I'll go get a bottle, I think she's hungry."

            Harry ran out the room and came back quickly with Clara's bottle.  

            "Ginny you're really good with babies."

            "Of course, do you really think that Hermione would leave you here alone with her baby?" Ginny said absently.  

            "Hey!" Harry objected

            "Heck, I don't even think she'll leave Ron alone with Clara…" she continued

            "Now wait just one minute!"  Harry exclaimed.  

            "No offense Harry, I know you and Ron are best mates, but I don't think that he'll ever trust you that much."

            "Is everyone against me!?!" 

**5 minutes later….**

            "Ginny, why in the world is the baby still crying?  I mean you just gave her food I mean what else could a baby need"

Ginny gave him a look which stated "how daft can you be?"

"What?" Harry said when he saw her look.

"Here I bet it's her diapers, why don't you change them?" Ginny answered

            "Erm …. excuse me."

            "You know, take off dirty diaper, wipe butt…."

            "Yeah, I get the idea.  But you don't really expect seeker extraordinaire for the Chudley Cannons to change a diaper, do you?"

            "I knew all that Quidditch would inflate your ego"  Ginny chuckled while Harry grinned

Ginny left the room for a few minutes to check up on the food she was cooking.  When she came back Harry was covered in baby powder.  

"Harry, what in the world happened?"  Ginny exclaimed seeing the mess that was supposed to be Harry Potter.

            "Well, you see I was trying to open the baby powder and you know how Clara likes to kick….."  Harry tentatively went on to explain how baby Clara kicked the bottle of baby powder causing for it to fly in the air and burst leaving Harry under a shower of white sprinkles.  

            Ginny stared at him with a look of disbelief.

            "You've got to be kidding me?"

            "Does it look like it?"

            "You're impossible Harry Potter." Ginny muttered as she flicked her wand and left the room impeccable once again.  

            "Now go wash up for dinner." 

"Someone's taking her job a bit too seriously" Harry said as he went up the stairs.

            "Oh shut up!"

            *****

"I'm here, where's the food?"

            "Honestly Harry.  You're acting as if you haven't eaten properly in months."

            "I haven't"

            "What?"

            "Take out has saved the life of the boy-who-lived."

            "That's really sad."

            "It is, isn't it?"

            "Add that to the list of things I have to do before I leave you alone to wallow in self pity again Harry Potter."

            "Say what?"  

"I'm gonna teach you how to cook before I leave!" 

            "You are?"

            "Yup!"

            "Should I be happy or sad?"

            "Be grateful you dolt."  Ginny said while giving her a generous helping the infamous Weasley food.  

One thing's for sure, Harry Potter still had the appetite of a teenage boy.  

**2:30 AM******

"Waaaaaaaaah!!!  Waaaaaaaaaaaah!!!"

            Harry and Ginny both stumbled out of their own rooms and ran into the baby's room.  

            "Boxers?"

            "You're one to talk." Harry muttered to Ginny who was wearing a Muggle football jersey.  

            "And with snitches Harry?"  Ginny ignored him. 

"I always thought you were a tighty-whitey kind of guy." She continued.  

            "Oh shut up, Ginny."

            Ginny giggled uncontrollably

            "I don't get it! What's wrong with this baby!"  Harry continued

            "Did you remember to burp her before you went to bed?"

            " You mean they can't burp on their own?"

            Ginny sighed heavily at Harry's lost look.  She picked up Clara and began to burp her while singing a song her mother had sung to her as a child.  

_I'll be right here_

_There's no reason to cry_

_Cause__ I'm right here by your side_

_Nothing can touch us_

_Our love will protect us_

_I'll always be here by your side_

_I'll you forever_

_You'll always be mine_

_For me to hold and sing to the skies_

_Oh baby!_

_I'm right here by your side.  _

            Clara was peacefully sleeping as Ginny placed her slowly into her crib.  Harry stared at her with his mouth open.  

            "What?"

            "I-I didn't know you could sing so well."

            Ginny blushed, thankful that it was dark and Harry couldn't see the color her cheeks had become.

            "Oh thanks Harry."  Ginny said softly as she walked out the room and went to bed.  

            "Good night" Harry said to the empty room still wondering at the enigma that was Ginny Weasley.  

            One thing's for sure Ginny Weasley never did truly get rid of her feelings for Harry Potter.  

A/N:  You like?  It may not be the best but I have plans for future chapters!  Bear with me people!!!  and people! I still need a beta-reader.  Come on!!!!!  

Vicky -  WE HAVE THE SAME NAME!!!!!!  I think that's coolest thing in the world cause you're the only other person who spells it the same way I do.  As my very first reviewer, you are my sun, my moon and my stars (don't worry, I won't be stalking you, I save that for a certain someone…).  In answer to your question a beta-reader is someone who reads over what you've written before you post it on the net.  They give you feedback and make corrections for you.  

Stellar7blue – You're soooooo sweet (no I'm not mocking you, that's just how I do)!!!!!  Thank you so much for the review, hope you like this chapter!

Mackenzie – Why thank u!!!  I'm sry for making you wait so long for the next chapter, thanx 4 waiting!

Alli-Baby – thank u so  much!!!!!!!! 

Lucia Dreams – I can see what you mean, I should've changed that.  I was tempted too, but it's only one thing.  But then I thought of a whole bunch of other things that I wanted to change, but if I did the story would be so different.  Thanks for pointing it out to me.  It's things like that that I need pointed out to me.  It's alright about the beta-reader, but I still need one…

Amalia Lupin – Suggestions are fine, keep 'em coming.  Actually last night I laid out the rest of the chapters and figured exactly what should happen.  I used one of your suggestions, I won't tell you which one cause then it'll ruin the surprise ;).  I can't believe you put me on your favorites list.  THAT MAKES ME SOOO HAPPY!!!!  I luv u!

Scarlett*eyes – thank u so much 4 your review!!!!!!!

Lianne – it is cute isn't it, but if you think about it, that's the only thing jk rowling can do.  I mean it's so obvious that ron and Hermione are gonna get together, honestly!!  Harry is a blind git 4 not noticing ginny 4 years, but you're right, they are perfect for each other.  

Michelle -  I know…I know   (jk).    

Texas Emma – of course! Thank's a lot!!!

Kallll – alright alright, well here's the new chapter, hope u like it!!!

Lady bush – I know, it is a funny situation!!

Gundamhardcore – well I did!!! And here it is!  Hope u like it…

Ginny drama – thanks, I'll try 2 elaborate more.  That seems to be my problem area .  which would be why I need a beta-reader  ::cough cough::  *hint hint*…not u exactly u but u know what I mean

Hella cool – someone likes the word hella cool!  Could you be a friend of mine?

Janessa – I know, I know, im really sorry…

A/N: I just noticed that when I write down my thoughts I sound like the stereotypical valley girl.  Which is really weird cause I'm the exact opposite of what a valley girl would be.  But if you think about it, we all say "like" and "soooo" a lot.  Even though we don't mean to, it just creeps into our vocabulary…weird.  Any who, review review review!!!!!!!!!!

                                                                                                                                    ~*lilygurl88*~


End file.
